Bleeding out
by ElizavetaN
Summary: Ils avaient beau dire ou penser le contraire. Mais, ils avaient, indéniablement, un point commun. Chacun avait perdu quelqu'un qui représentait tout à leurs yeux.
1. Hale

**EDIT : Il y aura bien une "suite", qui impliquera Stiles cette fois-ci. :3**

Hey, Hey !

Il faudrait que j'arrête un jour, d'aimer les personnages brisées, manipulés, mystérieux, etc.. C'est trop dur. :( On peut aussi inclure les chansons d'Imagine Dragons. Les deux choses, ensembles, c'est juste... Hm Hm.

Et Derek Hale, alala. J'ai juste envie de lui faire un énorme calin. Arf. Double Arf.

Inspiration : _Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons._

Personnages appartenant à Jeff Davis et MTV.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_"If you can't run, you crawl. If you can't crawl- you find someone to carry you."_

* * *

_When The hour is nigh  
And Hopelessness is sinking in  
**And the wolves all cry**  
To fill the night with hollering  
**When your eyes are red**  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow_

_You tell me to hold on_  
_Oh you tell me to hold on_

_But innocence is gone_  
_And what was right is wrong_

* * *

Il les avait entendu au beau milieu de son entraînement de basket. Au moment exact où il réceptionna la balle. Et ça le cloua à terre. Il reconnaissait ses hurlements. Comme ne pouvait-il pas les reconnaître ?

Le garçon rejeta la balle d'une main tremblante, tentant désespérément de contenir l'animal qui ne cherchait qu'à se libérer. Non. Il était fort, il pouvait gérer sa seconde nature comme il l'avait toujours fait. Oui, il pouvait le faire.

Pendant quelques secondes, il eut un répit avant de se faire saper à nouveau par les hurlements. Ce n'était plus exactement les mêmes. Ils étaient encore plus roques, plus plaintifs.

Comme si on hurlait à la mort. Ce fut un déclic dans la tête du jeune loup-garou, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Il se releva d'un bond sous les regards étonnés de toute son équipe qui s'était rassemblée autour de lui. D'une voix hésitante, il indiqua à leur entraîneur qu'il devait prendre une pause. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler une quelconque réponse, il avait déjà commencé à courir à pleins poumons.

– Derek !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer. Il devait les rejoindre le plus vite possible et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans son élan. Même ses amis qui essayaient de le stopper pour comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas. Un simple grognement venu du fin fond de sa gorge du jeune loup les dissuadait ce qu'il lui permettait de repartir de plus belle.

Il se demanda si Laura les avaient entendu aussi. Elle était comme lui après tout.

Le lycéen traversa comme une flèche le parking sans prêter attention à toutes les têtes tournés vers lui ou à tous ses murmures qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles.

À peine avait-il posé un pas dans la forêt, il décida de laisser le champ libre à la bête. Et celle-ci accepta avec une joie non dissimulée.

Il stoppa net, ferma ses yeux pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur qui donneraient à n'importe quel cardiologue une crise cardiaque immédiate.

Les hurlements étaient de plus en plus faibles. Le cœur du jeune homme ne fit qu'un bond. Il ne lui restait plus énormément de temps pour arriver là-bas.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son reflet pour savoir que ces yeux était devenus bleus, sans qu'il ne fit quoi que soit. C'était comme un instinct primaire. L'alpha rassemblait sa meute. Il avait besoin d'eux, besoin de leurs soutiens.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une odeur de brûlée lui parvint jusqu'à ses narines. Devant de plus en plus insupportable au fil des mètres. Il s'adossa quelques instants contre arbre avant de tousser à s'en recrachant les poumons. Plus que quelques minutes, quelques mètres.

Il ne les entendait plus. Et ça le terrifiait.

On lui avait dit un jour que ce type hurlement permettait aussi bien aux chiens ou aux loups de retrouver ses congénères, ou montrer leurs angoisses. Et puis, dans certains cas, il pouvait annoncer un décès. Ce fut à ce moment où Derek perdit ce qui lui restait d'espoir.

Pourtant, il continua à avancer. Non, il ne les entendait plus. Il inspira, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et reporta attention là où il mettait le pied.

Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres de sa destination. Depuis un certain moment, il avait fait une totale abstraction de ce qu'il avait autour de lui. Les odeurs, la fumée qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel, les cris des pompiers qui éteignaient les derniers foyers de feu, et tous ses murmures.

Sa mère lui avait dit, un jour, que personne ne se moquait des garçons quand ils pleuraient. Ils pouvaient même pleurer autant que les filles. Ça ne montrait en aucun cas qu'ils étaient des _losers. _Tendrement, elle lui avait enlevé la larme qui roulait sur la joue de Derek à l'aide de son pouce avant de murmurer, un sourire sur les lèvres : **«** Et c'est plutôt mignon les garçons qui pleurent. **»**

La larme coula d'elle-même quand il posa les yeux sur ce qui restait de sa maison. La maison où il avait grandi, où il avait passé des heures à se disputer avec ses deux sœurs, et là où il fessait le guignol pour donner le sourire à sa mère. Il n'en restait plus que des ruines.

Quelqu'un lui attrapa sa main gauche et la lui serra avec force. Il renifla avant de se tourner pour apercevoir sa sœur Laura, le nez et les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Elle passa nonchalamment son autre main dans les cheveux bruns de son petit frère.

– On peut le faire, marmonna-t-elle en passant son bras autour du cou de celui-ci.

Devant eux, les brancards défilaient les uns après les autres. La majorité d'entre eux portait un sac noir où, Derek ne pouvait plus le nier, logeait des corps sans vie. Certains étaient de sa famille.

Soudainement, il eut de l'agitation devant l'entrée de leur maison. Avec un accord mutuel silencieux, frère et sœur se précipitèrent tous deux en direction de la foule. Et ce qu'il vit, était la pire chose qu'il aurait pu concevoir. Son oncle brûlé vif sur la plus grande partie de son corps. Mais il était vivant.

– Peter ! s'exclama Laura, d'une voix tremblante avant de s'avancer vers lui.

Et il réagissait encore à son nom.

Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement sur eux. Des regards de pitié. Des putains de regards de pitié. Dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin.

– Il y a d'autres survivants ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sec.

Plus personnes n'osaient le regarder. Ça lui suffit amplement comme réponse. Il inspira un grand bol d'air. Il était fort. Il pouvait survivre. Même si la chose était difficile à encaisser.

– Derek Hale ?

Derrière lui, le Sheriff Stilinski se frayait un passage entre toutes les personnes présentes, son fils le suivant de près.

– Viens par là, mon grand, dit-il en lui indiquant de le suivre.

Il l'avait suivi, silencieusement, le regard posé sur le bout de ses baskets. Même si, c'était la dernière chose qui voulait faire. Il pourrait très bien s'enfuir en sachant que la seule apte à le rattraper était sa sœur. Il pourrait laisser tout ça. Oublier. Tenter de renouer avec le monde.

D'une voix douce, le Sheriff lui avait proposé de s'asseoir dans sa voiture de patrouille en attendant de régler cette histoire. Le jeune basketteur s'assit sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le jeune fils de Stilinski s'adossait maladroitement contre la voiture.

– Je sais très que tu n'as envie de parler à personne. Mais je le ferais quand même.

Du haut de ses dix ans, il avait déjà de l'assurance d'un grand.

– Ne te morfond pas. Ça sera encore pire. Tu te feras plus de mal que de bien. Et je sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Derek releva la tête. Le Sheriff avait perdu sa femme un an auparavant. Dans le temps, ça avait fait tout le tour de Beacon Hills.

Le garçon se posta en face de lui, les bras croisés.

– Stiles, dit-il en tentant une main vers son interlocuteur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune Hale le considéra quelques secondes, intrigué par le spécimen qui se trouvait devant lui. Puis, il tendit sa propre main pour serrer la sienne.

Pendant quelques instants, Derek Hale esquissa un maigre sourire, l'un des derniers qu'il adressa à quelqu'un.

– Derek.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! :D Tchou !


	2. Stilinski

_Hey, Hey. Merci pour les reviews, les favs, et les follows. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Musique : The Scientist - Coldplay_

* * *

_"If you can't run, you crawl. If you can't crawl- you find someone to carry you."_

* * *

**_Nobody said it was easy_  
__****Oh it's such a shame for us to part**  
_**Nobody said it was easy**_  
_**No one ever said it would be so hard**_  
_**Oh take me back to the start**_

* * *

Depuis quelques semaines, il avait refusé d'entendre tout ce que les médecins lui racontaient à propos de l'état de sa mère. Il se bouchait les oreilles et se murmurer à lui-même qu'elle ne pouvait pas les lâcher maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Ils n'étaient absolument pas prêts.

En se levant, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et il avait été encore plus fort, plus présent, lorsque le téléphone portable de son père sonna. Le jeune garçon le vit regarder l'écran pendant plusieurs secondes avant de le décrocher et de partir d'un pas pressé dans la pièce voisine, sa tasse de café toujours entre les mains.

D'un bond, il attrapa la dernière tartina et la cala entre ses mâchoires. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Le grand Stiles Stilinski était un gentleman, tout de même.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre, et jura entre ses dents. Il allait rater le bus s'il ne décidait pas à s'activer un peu.

À peine avait-il posé un pied à l'extérieur qu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Pendant quelques secondes, il crut que son imagination avait décidé de lui jouer un tour comme elle le fessait si bien, ces derniers temps. Malgré tout, il s'était retourné pour être sûr.

– Papa ? Dit-il en reposant son sac au sol. Tout va bien .

Tant pis pour le bus. Il y avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux en même temps autour de la table. Stiles ne quittait plus son père des yeux. Celui-ci posa le téléphone avant de se frotter les yeux, d'une main tremblante.

Le garçon soupira. Depuis qu'il était petit, il avait un certain don pour savoir ce que ressentait son paternel en regardant simplement son visage. Il était, pour lui, un livre ouvert.

– C'est maman, c'est ça ?

Il avait craché ses mots, comme s'ils étaient du venin.

Le Sheriff posa les yeux sur son fils qui, en apparence, semblait prêt à recevoir des dizaines de coups sans broncher mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que quelques mots étaient capables de le clouer à terre.

– Stiles, chuchota-t-il en attrapant la main de l'intéressé avant de la lui serrer tendrement.

Il le vit fermer les yeux, inspirer de nombreuses fois pour finalement, serrer sa main avec une force dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si... brisé.

– Tout va bien, répondit-il en lui adressant un maigre sourire. Je suis assez grand pour encaisser.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Il était si innocent, il ne se doutait absolument pas que le monde qu'il connaissait allait s'écrouler en un battement de cils, et qu'il devra faire à face à la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver à un enfant. Perdre l'un de ses parents.

– C'était l'hôpital. Il pense qu'on devrait se préparer, marmonna-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Son fils lui serra encore un peu plus sa main. Lui, il ne le lâcherait pas.

Il ne s'était jamais préparé à ce moment. Même si, depuis le temps, il aurait pu. Cependant, il s'était interdit le fait même d'y penser. Parce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas la vie sans elle. Elle qui parvenait à le calmer avec quelques mots, elle qui le comprenait. Il ne pourrait plus voir son sourire, ne plus entendre son rire cristallin. Non, il n'était absolument pas prêt.

Il avait l'impression d'être un fantôme qui airait sans aucun but. Les brutes de l'école auraient pu l'attraper et lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, il n'aurait même pas bronché sous les coups. Il n'était qu'un pantin, à cet instant précis. Il fessait ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Comme suivre son père dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'hôpital.

Il détestait cet endroit.

Devant la chambre, son père se tourna brusquement vers lui.

– Reste là, mon grand, lui lança-t-il.

– Je n'ai aucune intention de m'enfuir.

Il s'étonna lui-même du ton de sa voix.

– Stiles.

– Pourquoi je m'enfuirais alors que celle qui m'a mis au monde est là, dans cette pièce entrain de s'éteindre un peu plus chaque seconde ?

– Stiles.

Comment pouvait-il rester si calme à cet instant ? Le garçon n'en avait aucune idée.

– Je dois aller parler au médecin, lui indiqua son père. Mais si tu te sens prêt, vas la rejoindre. J'arriverais dans quelques minutes.

Le Sheriff passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son fils avant de partir.

Il s'avança vers la porte, déterminé. Il était fort. Il pouvait encaisser. Alors, il poussa la porte.

Le grand Stiles Stilinski avait été idiot. Il était incapable de gérer tout ça. Il n'était qu'un simple gamin hyperactif qui tenait parfois tête à ses professeurs, certes. Mais, il avait toujours été un excellent élève.

– Mon garçon ?

Elle l'observait à la dérobée, allongé sur son lit. À ses yeux, elle était magnifique même avec tous ses fils qui l'entouraient.

– Oui ? Souffla-t-il quand il fut assez près d'elle.

Elle lui tendit sa main et il l'attrapa. Puis, elle lui adressa un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret et qui eut le don de briser encore un peu plus la carapace qu'il tentait désespérément de conserver.

– Promets-moi une chose, mon grand, murmura-t-elle tant bien que mal. Jure devant la misérable carcasse que je suis, que tu feras ce que je vais te dire.

Il renifla sentant les larmes monter.

– Je te le jure devant la lune.

Claudia étouffa un petit rire en se remémorant le souvenir qui avait donné naissance à cette petite phrase si insignifiance, mais tellement significative pour eux deux.

– Je te crois, mon petit garçon. Tu as toujours su tenir tes promesses, comme ton père, dit-elle en lui serrant encore un peu plus sa main. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

– Maman.

– Laisse-moi parler, Stilinski. Quand je partirais, parce que je le ferais, je veux que tu gardes un œil sur ton père pour moi. Il n'est pas cette personne forte qu'il prétend être.

Elle soupira.

– Vous êtes les deux seuls amours de ma vie. Et je n'ai qu'un seul désir, je veux que vous restiez ensemble, peu importe ce qui vous attendra dans le futur. Ne...

Il ferma les yeux, une larme perla sur la joue de Stiles. Il l'essuya du revers de sa main. Une partie de lui-même commençait peu à peu à comprendre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, et qu'il entendait sa voix.

Et elle était entrain de lui adieu, à sa manière.

Le jeune garçon mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne lui serrait plus la main. Puis, tout aussi brusquement, les machines se mirent à hurler à la mort. Il se boucha les oreilles tout en suppliant les personnes qui venait de rentrer de les arrêter.

Quelqu'un le tira sèchement à l'extérieur et on le cloua sur une chaise. Malgré les larmes, il avait reconnu son père.

– Fiston... murmura-t-il.

Il lui déposa un bisou sur le front avant de se évanouir dans la foule de médecins.

Stiles n'aurait pas refusé la présence de Scott, à cet instant. Il lui aurait changé les idées en un claquement de doigts. Cependant, il n'était pas là.

Ça lui avait pris plusieurs minutes, mais il avait réussi à se calmer. Même si la chose avait été corsée avec tous ses regards tournés droit vers lui. Pour les contrer, il avait fait une totale abstraction. Et ça marchait plutôt bien parce que plus personnes n'avaient tenté de lui adresser la parole.

– Ne te morfonds pas.

Il sursauta. La femme lui adressa un immense sourire.

– La chose ne serait que plus présente, plus forte et plus douloureuse.

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Il ne distinguait plus que ses longs cheveux bruns à travers la foule.

Finalement, lorsque son père sortit de la pièce, le regard perdu dans le vide, il se dit qu'elles avaient raison. S'ils voulaient survivre à ça, ils devaient se soutenir.

Il se leva donc pour serrer dans ses bras, la seule chose qu'il lui restait.

* * *

Il y aura bien un troisième et dernier chapitre, pour conclure la chose. ;)

Merci !


End file.
